i am not worthless
by numbuh13m
Summary: why must there be pain, why cant he live a normal life, does he deserve love, or is he as worthless as his mom and dad says...
1. Chapter 1

wally was siting on his cold hard floor of the basment that is what his parents call his room. he was crying his heart out, his parents do beat him, but what hurts him more is the words they use.

"hey stupid, ware are you" his mother said with a cold not carring voice.

"nothing maim, ma-ma-may I help you"wally stuttered out.

"get up here brat, NOW" his mother called out, so wally had followed his mothers orders and went up stairs to see what his mother wanted, when he got up stairs he got hit with a chair.

"next time I call you, you better move right away, got that" she sneered at her son while he cried in pain.

"Im sorry, mummy please, Im sorry, Im sorry" wally said throw tears as his mom kept beating him, she stopped then stood up calming like, wally was still crying, she kicked him and said.

"shut up so I can talk, now do you see your grades, they are terrible" she said, wickedly.

"but I got an A in everything but Math and English, but its hard with my dyslexia, mummy Im sorry, please" wally said, then he noticed his dad standing there.

"are you back talking your mother, boy" his father said threw gritted teeth.

"no sir I would never do that" wally said scared out of his mind.

"just get to school" his cold hearted father said, as he hit wally over the head, leaving a big bruise.

wally grabbed his book bag and a hat and ran out the door to meet his friends at the knd sector v HQ tree house.

* * *

><p>wally arrived at the tree house, he put the hat over the bruise and made sure he wore his orange hoody sweat shirt to cover all the bruises on his arms, and is wearing long jeans to cover all the bruises on his legs and closed toe shoes.<p>

as he walked in, his friends stop what ever to look at him.

"boy you making numbuh 5 sweat just to look at you, you realize its like a HUNDRED degrees out right" abby said

"uh ya, I didnt know" wally said as numbuh 2 came in.

"HEY THEY CANCELLED SCHOOL FOR THE HEAT" he said.

"hey lets all go to the beach"numbuh 3 said.

* * *

><p>they were all at the beach, they all put bathing suits on except wally.<p>

"um numbuh 4, are you sure you dont want to even get wet, we know you cant swim but I mean its so hot ill buy the swim suit" numbuh 1 said as he was sweating along with the others.

"ya" the others yelled.

"no Im good, I just want to play in the sand, go swimming" wally said.

after about an hour of them swimming, they came out of the water, to see wally, kuki triped and fell over wally knocking his hat off, thats when they all saw it the big bruise given to him by his father.

"omg wally" kuki said as she ran to him an ripped his sweater off and cut the jeans into shorts they all saw everything.

"is this why we never see you into anything short" nigel asked still in shock.

"wally who does this to you" kuki asked.

**and thats ware I will end till next time, hahahaha review and I will update faster!**


	2. Chapter 2

"wally please tell us how did this happen" kuki said still in shock.

"um, well I fell" wally said trying to think of a better excuse.

"you fell, wally if someone is doing this to you tell us we can get you help" kuki said, they were all on the verge of tears.

"I did, no one is doing this there's no need to cry" wally said trying to make it sound true.

"are you sure man" hougie asked.

"ya can we just go back to the tree house i dont fell comfortable" wally said on the ease.

"yes, lets go, and numbuh 4 if you thought we'd care about this you are wrong" Nigel said with a smile, while the others were nodding there heads, wally didn't take that the way it was intended

* * *

><p>"well team, we better be getting home its getting, our parents will be worrying I am sure" Nigel said, as he and the others headed for the door, wally is thinking to himself, <em>'this is my home, and my parents wouldn't care anyway'<em>

they were on there way home when abby pulled wally over to the side, no one saw her.

"hey numbuh 5, what you need" wally asked.

"wallabee I just dont want to see you get hurt and please if you ever need help I will be there just come and knock on my door" abby said with a small smile.

"thank you Abigail" wally said with the same small smile.

* * *

><p>after that talk wally realized peopled cared about him and he needs to survive, so he stepped in his house.<p>

"and ware have you been" his mother sneered.

"its past 9:00"his father yelled.

"I was with some friends" wally said trying to keep his cool.

"well you should of came home stupid you are such a retard, and what in hell are you wearing" his mother said in a scary voice, making wally flinch as she spoke, cause wally is using some cloths from nigel.

"I got some cloths from a friend" wally said still scared out of his mind.

"just shut up you worthless little germ, you dont deserve to live" and as she spoke she stabbed wally and he past out like a light.

**sorry but a lot of you all do cilf hangers to me a I get sooooooo mad so me making you mad also I didn't get alot a reviews so it took me longer to update so review! **


	3. Chapter 3

"so what happened here" the doctor asked as mr and mrs. beatles stood next to there sons bed at the hospitably.

"he was sitting in the dining room we were all about to eat when I was about to give him his meal I tripped and the knife fell" said and they threw fake tears out at the doctor.

"he is going to be ok right" asked, they were still crying.

"dont worry your son will be just fine" the doctor said.

"thank you" they said as they left wally in the doctor's care.

* * *

><p>wally woke up and found him in the hospital, the doctor walked in and saw he was up.<p>

"oh good your up, do you mind telling me how this happened" the doctor said, trying to find out if what his parents said happened was the truth.

'oh crud, my parents had to of told a story, I will get it if I tell the truth' wally thought in his head.

"I dont really remember much from since I walked in the door, of my house" wally said trying to cover up what really happened.

"oh ok, well your all better to go back home your parents are waiting for you, Ill send them in" the doctor said.

his parents walk in, his dad sits down in a chair, well his mother walks up, to the side of the bed.

"hey worthless, get up, you didn't tell what really happened did you" his mother yelled.

"n-n-no maim" wally stuttered out.

"good, now get up" his mom said, and he did as told.

* * *

><p>they arrived home, when they got inside, his father picked him up by the hood on his hoody, and threw him against the wall, hard.<p>

"get out of my sight" his father said cruelly.

threw tears wally said "yes sir" and he ran up stares, to his room, which was only a bed and a few cloths, he moved most of his stuff to the tree house, the only place he called home.

"why dont anyone love me, my friends dont even care about me" wally said remembering numbuh 1s last words he said 'yes, lets go, and numbuh 4 if you thought we'd care about this you are wrong', but then he remembered numbuh 5's words 'wallabee I just dont want to see you get hurt and please if you ever need help I will be there just come and knock on my door' "maybe I could talk with numbuh 5" he stood up knowing he cant use the front door so he had to sneak out the window.

* * *

><p>he get to the tree house<p>

"hey numbuh 4 ware have you been" numbuh 2 asked.

"um my house" wally said.

"ware did you get that bruise on your neck" numbuh 3 asked, with worried eyes.

"oh I um fell down my stares" numbuh 4 said.

"numbuh 4 is that the truth" numbuh 1 asked

"yes it is, um wares numbuh 5 I need to speak with her" numbuh 4 asked, trying not to seem eager.

"I am right hear, what you need" numbuh 5 asked getting up from the couch.

"um can we speak in your room" numbuh 4 asked.

"ok, sure, lets go" numbuh 5 said as they left for her room.

* * *

><p>when they got to numbuh 5's room she closed the door.<p>

"so numbuh 4 what you need" numbuh 5 asked and then she saw tears running down wallys fase.

"wally whats wrong" abby asked.

"why dont no one love me" wally asked, sadder then ever.

"what why would you think like that" abby asked.

"cause I am stupid and worthless" wally said crying even more.

"wallabee, that is so not true, you are important, who told you this" abby asked trying to hold her tears back.

"I am not allowed to say" wally said while abby pulled him into a hug.

**so what you all think, I am going to update soon, but his parents are going to be my ocs kz**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi every one I wasn't going to update today but then I got a review I really liked from 'think purple 54' saying = *Sobs***

**This is really sad, I hate the parents who hit their kids, I'm against child abusing, Poor Wally, I would go comfort him if I could, And I would do something really bad to his parents, Any way such an amazing story that needs to be updated, Please update! **

**loved your review mate, glade you love my story! **

* * *

><p>"wally its me you can tell me anything" abby said with full on sympathy "who is doing this to you"<p>

"will you promise not to tell anyone" wally said looking up to her, trying to stop the tears.

"yes wally, just tell me now" abby said really fast not thinking.

"ok, its my parents" wally said scared that she will just make fun of him.

"oh my gosh, wally come here, how could they say stuff like that to you" abby said while pulling wally into another hug. "oh my gosh, are they the ones that give you these bruises and marks" abby said really hoping its not the correct answer.

"yes, its true, and I wanted to tell some one and you said that you would talk to me if I needed to talk with some one" wally said.

"yes, well I got to tell numbuh 1" abby said getting up heading to the door.

"what, wait no, you cant" wally said, now getting really scared.

"wally I got to he will know what to do" abby said.

"but you promised, you cant tell, please, my parents will do the worst" wally said starting to tear up again.

"wally dont cry, I am sorry, I have to tell, can we just tell numbuh 1, he will know what to do, Ill bring him in here, right now, and every thing will be just fine, but the only thing to stop this is to trust me" abby said in her smoothing voice.

"ok" wally said, abby smiled, while she pulled out her beeper, an beeped numbuh 1 to come to her room.

when numbuh 1 got beeped he got up and went straight to numbuh 5's room, he arrived at the front door, and knocked.

"hey numbuh 5 what do you need" numbuh 1 asked while the door opened, he stepped in.

"ok, numbuh 4 just told me something I think you should know" abby said while walking over to numbuh 4, a gave him a small hug to show him every thing is going to be ok.

"wally what is it" Nigel said really

"well my parents they..." wally said bt abby saw he was having trouble and fast like, said.

"his parents, are the ones who give him these bruises, and they tell him stuff like hes worthless" abby said, trying to be strong for wally and not cry.

"what, numbuh 4 why dident you tell us sooner, oh my gosh" numbuh 1 said, not wanting to believe that his team member no no, his friend was getting hurt all these years, and he dident know.

"I am sorry" wally said.

"dont be, nothing that has happened to you is your fault" nigel said calming down.

"ok, I got to get home, please dont say anything to anyone else"wally said while getting up, to only be stopped by abby.

"wally your going back to that house ever again" nigel said.

"what if I dont get home in the next 5 minutes I am gonna get it, bad" wally said in a panic.

"you cant get anything if you dont go back there, sleep with abby tonight, you dont mind do you numbuh 5" nigel said.

"no, of course not" abby said and Nigel gave a small smile before leaving.

"ok wally sleep in my bed tonight" abby said.

"um numbuh 5" wally said looking scared.

"ya" she asked.

"can you sleep in your bed with me I am scared" wally said.

"of course, and dont be scared, your protected, k" abby said.

"thx" wally said and they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>at wally house, his mom and dad was arguing with his moms dad<p>

"but daddy, hes our son, why must we hurt him" wallys mom said.

"cause, I am your father I have more power than you, you ether beat the kid till he acts like one of us or I shoot him, and if you dont beat him I will shoot him.

"ok mr.R please, hes your grand kid, dont you love him" wallys father asked.

"I dont know, he isn't acting Like someone who would be in my family" the mean man said.

"fine, just go well handle it to make sure he is" wally mother said really wanting to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>so what do you guys think, I will update soon kk,by R&amp;R!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

"good morning wally" abby said, as she saw wally getting up. "ok no one knows, but me and numbuh 1, just act like you usually would"

"ok" wally said, but now that he finally told someone hes really shaky and scared.

* * *

><p>wally met every one in the kitchen.<p>

"good mourning numbuh 4" numbuh 1 said with a assuring smile.

"hey numbuh 1" wally said feeling calmer.

"um, guys I have to get home now" wally said, hoping they would just let him go, he was wrong.

"no, go and rest up" numbuh 1 said, wally followed his directions, "numbuh 5 go and watch him, numbuh 3 and 2, dont ask questions just go to the media room" the 3 operatives, followed the orders there leader gave.

* * *

><p>in wallys room<p>

"numbuh 4 please calm down" abby said, trying her best to calm him down, but hes scared he just wants to no they wont hurt him.

"hey whats going on" numbuh 1 asks as he walked in.

"wally wont calm down, and he wont stop crying" abby said hoping nigel will have an idea.

"ok, wally listing your parents, will never get to hurt you again if you listing to me and abby" nigel said.

"ok, are you sure" wally asked trying to trust them.

"of course I am sure, now wally we just need to get your parents to believe you ran away, so your not gonna go to school" nigel said as he saw a small smile.

"ya you like that dont you" abby said in a motherly voice.

"good now, do you want someone to stay and keep you company every day, on school days" nigel asked, and wally shook his head no.

* * *

><p>3 weeks have passed with wally just sitting in the tree house.<p>

the other were at school, it was lunch time, when kuki asked,

"um ok why does wally need to stay in the tree house, every day, when were at school" kuki asked and hougie said "ya" in aggrement, "and why cant he go home" hougie asked.

"just cause, I thought I told you not to ask questions" numbuh 1 said as the bell rang "now lets get to class"

* * *

><p>at wallys house you could hear a faint crying, some ones in pain,<p>

"I am sorry, why, sorry, please" the faint crying voice said.

**hahaha, sorry but I think I am gonna end this story here, I might delete it, I dont think its that good!**


	6. Chapter 6

**LOL, I TOTALLY GOT PPL, OMG, ME INBOX WAZ FULL, BUT i WOULDNT DO DAT 2 U GUYZ, LOL i AM SOOO FUN E!**

* * *

><p>at wallys house you could hear a faint crying, some ones in pain,<p>

"I am sorry, why, sorry, please" the faint crying voice said.

"please honey, dont cry" wallys dad told his mom.

"how can I not cry, our son thinks we hate him, thinks we think we think hes worthless, and now he hasn't been home in 3 weeks" his mother said heart broken. "I love him so much, and because of of my stupid, ass father, I might have lost him, and I never will have said I love you" she finished off.

"I know, I am his father and I had to do this your your mother fucking, crazy ass father would have killed him" wallys father said, on the verge of tears, but thats when his mom noticed some kids walking past there house.

"hey, hey, hey"his mother said while hiting his father super hard 3 times. "WHAT" his dad said with pure anger.

"ante that wallys friends" his mom said.

"ya what does that..." his father tryed to ask but his wife cut him off.

"lets follow him" she suggested.

"what are you nuts" he asked.

"well ya, but they have to know ware my baby is, are gonna help, or sit back like a fucking couch potato" she said, knowing she won, the next thing you knew they were behind the kids, the kids were going into a big tree house, jessy (his mom) decided to climb up and do a little spying, mark, (his dad) fowllowed her up, they looked threw the window, and saw wally, he was here, the whole time, "hes safe" she said relieved.

"ok but he told, you can figure that, they hate us, lets just go, I think hes finally happy" mark said crying a bit but starting to walk down.

"no, listing, I haven't been there as his mother, but that changes today" she said as she punched the glass out and jumped in, mark followed her, of course.

"you lied, you two LIED" wally yelled trying to back up as far as he can, as nigel and abby steeped in front of him for protection.

"hey, you two caused him enough pain dont you think, get out here" abby said, her voice was so cold, it could kill.

"whats going on" kuki asked.

"there, child abusers, they hurt numbuh 4" nigel said, kuki was mad, she doesnt like her friends to get hurt, hougie was shocked but also wanted to protect his friend.

"ok, listing kids I am sorry, we both her, we just want, to see our, wally were sorry for everything" jessy said crying.

"no I am" a figure said walking up to them.

* * *

><p><strong>I hahaha, I will update later, if I get reviews! <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

"daddy" jessy said in shock.

"listin get out of here, you ante gonna hurt wally, and ether are we" mark said standing up for.

"what are you doing here" jessy asked still in shock.

"I wanted to say sorry to you an my grandson" the man said.

"well to bad because of you, I been the worst mother in history, I mean look at my child hes scared of me" jessy said starting to cry an fell to the floor, wally walked slowly over to her, his friends tried to hold him back but he had to go and see if what his mother is saying is true.

he walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, she looked up in tearful eyes as wally said "is that true" as wally finished saying this, his mother grabbed him into a hug"

"yes wally its true, Ive always loved you, he threatened to shoot you, if we didn't listen to him, ok wally, it always killed me to do this, I am so sorry I didn't get you help, please wally forgive me" jessy said not letting go of wally for a minute.

"can you ever forgive us son" his father asked in hope.

"its OK, I forgive you" wally said hugging his mom back for the first time in his life.

* * *

><p><strong>AND DONT WORRY ITS NOT OVA, ME WILL UPDAT SOON, I LUV U ALL ME FANS, THE STORY IS JUST BEGINNING <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

"um wally how long have your friends known" his mom asked.

wally flinched as if she was gonna hit him, because they know

"um I just told them, not to long ago" wally said a little scared.

"wally, things are gonna be different, we are gonna be your parents, were sorry, wally I want you to go clean up, please" wallys mother asked, and wally followed the orders feeling safe for once in his life.

"um kids" wallys mother said as wally left.

"you better be serous, dont hurt him" kuki said coldly.

"I wont, I am gonna go get wally" his mother said.

5 min. later

"DIE" the kids and wallys dad herd Mrs. Beatles scream, they rushed an couldn't believe there eyes.

"oh my gosh, no" kuki said trying not to cry but failing miserably. "YOU MONSTER" kuki said as she stared at the blood on Mrs. Beatles, then at her friend.

"I didnt do it" she finished weekly, as her husband restraint her.

"kids get wally to the hospital, I am going to handle her" mark said, as the kids did as told.

* * *

><p><strong>plez R&amp;R<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

at the hospital

"is he gonna be ok" the hougie asked.

"I believe so" doctor riff said. "now kids what happened"

"we really dont know but we believe his mom stabbed him" nigel said.

"oh ok, he should be up in a few hours, then we can ask him some questions, I am gonna go get a child protection worker" the doctor said the kids just nodded, and the doctor left.

"oh I hope hes ok" abby said, just wanting her friend to wake up.

* * *

><p>back at the tree house<p>

"what the hell, why did you stab him" mark yelled in anger at his wife.

"I didnt you have to believe me" jessy said crying her heart out.

"ok I believe you, but what happened" mark asked calming down a bit.

"we have to go, wallys in danger" jessy said as she ran out side, but she ran into someone.

"stevan, is that you" jessy asked as she couldnt believe, it was her little brother she hasn't seen in years.

"yes, jessy" stevan said in the same disbelieve.

"oh my gosh, stevan can you help us, me and mark got married and had a kid, and daddy maid us beat him or he threatened to kill him, but I dont think it was dads fault he was hexed, this all had to be a stupid spell"

"oh ok, then they will be after your guys kid" stevan said, jessy a mark looked at him like he was hexed.

"what" stevan asked.

"well you just said something sma..." mark said but decided not to finish. "whatever, lets save our kid"

"ya, we have to stay on foot" jessy said.

"aw, we cant take brooms" stevan asked.

"NO" both jessy and mark yelled, as they pulled stevan towards the hospital.

* * *

><p>outside the hospital<p>

"ok my mother instinct is telling me wally is here" jessy said happy, that all magical creature mothers, have that power.

"ok then, lets go in" stevan said, as they all got up and as they were about to enter the hospital, they saw someone, but this is all to weird it cant be another...  
>brother.<p>

"oh my gosh, its justin" jessy said heading over to him.

he saw the three and stoped what he was doing to go an hug his little sister an little brother, and there old friend mark.

"what are you all doing here, and together" justin asked.

"we are here to save mine and marks son, and we just bumbed into stevan on the way down here" jessy said.

"our son is wallabee, its been a hex" jessy said.

"wait that's your son, I knew I sensed magic on him, and then hes in-trouble" Justin said as he lead the three to the room, wally was in, but when they got there, hes friends were knocked on the floor and looked really week, an wally was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>OK I REL E LUV UR REVIEWS, KEEP R&amp;RIN<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY EVER E 1, I LUV UR REVIEWS, I BET NONE OV U EXPECTED DA LAST CHAP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

><p>"oh my gosh wares my son" jessy yelled, starting to cry.<p>

"what do you care, you never showed him any love, and then tried to say it wasnt your fault, but then you stab him" nigel said, crying a little bit.

"hey nigel" stevan said. "what are you doing here"

"um dad, what are you doing here" nigel asked.

"I am here, to help jessy get her kid" stevan said.

"but she hurts my friend wally, she stabbed him" nigel said.

"well trust me it ante her fault" stevan said, as justin then explained the plan on how to fix this all.

* * *

><p>some ware in the magic relm.<p>

"so kid, dont be scared, I told your mom not to mess with me, she choose not to listen, so if your a good boy, you wont die" this girl said, wally couldnt stop crying, he was scared out of his mind.

"please, let me go, I want mommy" wally said still in tears.

"what you want the girl, who hits you, hurts you, who tells you, your worthless, if you were my son I would love you, hug you" the girl said as she hugged wally, but wally knew it wasnt his moms fault, he remembered shes the girl, the one who tried an kill him, an she was the one who kid napped him, everything that ever happened to him was her fault, he was mad his eyes turned red, he was lifted off the ground an shot the girl he flew so fast, all he could think of was finding his mom, but the girl got up, and followed him.

he arrived in the room and saw his mom and flew to her an hugged her, she hugged back and smiled in joy.

"wally, you used your magic" she was happy. "wally you are amazing" she said, and wally just smiled and hugged, he wants his mom to protect him, and she is, she is finally there.

"thank you mommy" wally said, he was still scared but felt safe in his moms arms, even after all these years, he knows it wasn't her fault.

"why hello, bitch" the girl said.

"your the fucking bitch" jessy said, but she pulled out a gun, "now I will shoot you en-less you knock the kid out" the girl said.

"Id rather you shoot me" jessy said all brave, then a bullet came straight at jessy, she threw wally a side so he didn't get hit.

* * *

><p><strong>AND I STILL SAY U ANTE GONA PREDICT WAT HAPPENS NEXT GO AHEAD AN TRI!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

"MOM, NOOOOOO" wally screamed, but then the bullet, froze in mid air.

"I am sorry" the girl said.

"hey selena, I have to know, why did you do all this" mark asked his little sister.

"I didnt, zack did, he ante mortal, he has magic, before we had that fight jessy, he hexed me and said nothing could break it, but he didnt know we are best freands, I couldnt be the cause of your death" seleana said.

"oh SS, glade to have you back" jessy said to her old friend. (SS iz selana's nickname)

"ya, glade to be back" SS said walking over to her nefew. (ok I dont know how to spell it but, mark is her brother, and jessy is _**like **_her sister)

"listen wally, you have been threw alot, and I am sorry, if I could of stopped my self I would have, can you for give me" wallys aunt said to him.

"ok" wally said hugging her, which put a huge smile on her face, and jessy.

"hey you two going to go back to share everything" justin said and mark, stevan, and justin all laughed.

"oh shut up" jessy said with a small smirk. "so SS have any kids"

"ya 1" she answered "she's 10, I named her Lillian but she likes to be called lilly, her birthday is august 7"

"oh my gosh, thats wallys birthday" jessy said.

"oh thats awsome" SS said.

"ya" jessy said.

"ok but your house ante gonna be safe" justin said.

"hey why dont we all sleep at my house" stevan said.

"nigle the rest of your friends could stay to" stevan said.

"you guys want to stay at my house" nigel asked and they all knodded yes.

"great sleep over" SS said. "jessy remember when we were little"

"hellz yaz" jessy said, as Justin rolled his eyes remembering what they were talking about, and just snapped and they ended up at stevans house.

* * *

><p><strong>TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

SS and jessy were texting each other like crazy and laughing, as stevan tried and teach nigel and wally a few spells, as there friends watched with amazement.

"ok, every one" justin said as he and mark walked into the room. "mark and I had found ware our old friends are, they can help us"

"how are they gonna help" jessy and SS said.

"ok, you two do not need to go back to the annoying sister thing" Justin said with a verry annoyed face on.

"well you two contacted every one" stevan said, but accidently pointed at wally and made him fall.

"oh, sorry" stevan said as he was being pushed out of the way by jessy and SS.

"hey what the hell" stevan asked his evil older sister.

"you just made my son fall, wally are you ok" jessy said. and at the same time SS said it but said (nefew).

"ok, some one, get a camera" justin said.

"why" the two girls asked at the same time.

"you two caring for someone" justin said as the three guys laughed, at at that moment people walked the the door.

"hey" they herd there old friend Christina or as she let her friends call her c-t, as she and the rest of there friends walked in, SS and jessy ran an hugged them all.

"so hows every one" mark or MS said as he walked over to them as well.

"I have been really good" c-t answered. "but I missed you all" she finished off saying.

"me and me bro are doing great were helping people now" Cynthia said as her twin brother kile knodded, but they rather you call them Cindy and key. "we missed you all to"

"me and spice been fine" Suzanna said as her little sister spice agreed (spice is only 1 year younger) they would rather if you call them suzy and spi.

"been good" there friend Kevin said, he liks 2 be called KR

"hey I am still doing good" there friend Tyler said with a thumbs up, he likes to be called ty-dy

"I am fine" Candice said, she likes to be called Kandy.

the the two twins said at the same time "were fine" the orical twins said, there names are sun and moon, there friends call them sun is fire, and moon is water.

then the two other orical twins said "same here" there names are cherry and berry, there friends call them cherry is love and berry is hate.

"when are we gonna fight" Janell said, she rather you call her jade.

"I cant wait to beat the living crap out of some one, Fikku ē" nicole said who can call her nicky, shes Japanese (that means fuck ya, oh look I am awsum, I just gave a language lesun)

then the to ninja twins said "we will win" there names are sukie and yukie there friends call them sukie is suja and yukie is yuja (just to let you kno, ninjas are considered magical creatures, and the two ninjas are put in fa me friend sweetness ninja, girrl u rock)

"well wares, Jeannette" justin said as a girl walked threw the doors. "you know Id rather have you call me jenny" Jeannette said waking threw the door.

"well lets get started" justin said as he waled over by the kids.

"ok lets split every one up by creature" justin said, in a leader like voice.

"ok witchs stand in a group" jessy, SS, stevan you can call him even, KR and MS, went into 1 direction.

"great now lets have mortals over there" c-t, jade, nicky, walked over to ware justin was pointing.

"now shape shifters by them" cindy and key went ova by the mortals.

"now ninjas" suja and yuja went by cindy and key.

"now oricals" love and hate and fire and water went by cindy and key.

"now I want vampires over there" suzy and spi and jenny and ty-dy went by the witches.

"now I want the fairy right by the vampires" and kandy went by the four vampires.

"ok now that were all spilt up, we can make an action against zack, who is apparently a witch and joined the villains" just said. then mark said under his breath, dont forget cheating basterd.

"ok now there power is off of 1 persons pain, they picked jessys kid, for very clear reasons, to get back at her, and they used SS as there girl to casts the spells and do all of this, so jessy would mad but also sad that her best friend turned evil, and so she wouldn't expect it was them"

"so do we get to kill them now" jade asked.

"you one brave mortal, damn" ty-dy said.

"ok is ever one ready, we need to take them down an make ever thing right, other wise they can, well you know, to jessys son wally" justin stated.

"were ready" every one yelled besides the mortals except jade of course.

"um, ya, if you all know damn well we dont have magic, and is not like jade, WHY THE HELL MUST WE GO AND FIGHT MAGICAL PEOPLE"

"ya I am a preety good fighter but, I cant take on a magic person" nicky said.

"so, lets just help them out, they our friends" jade said.

"that dont matter" C-T and nicky said.

"ok why dont you two sit with the kids" jessy suggested.

"fine, thats sounds safe" C-T and nicky said.

"great then lets, move out" justin said as he was thrown against the wall "ow, who the hell did that"

"take your geuse" a guy said, you would never believe it was him enless you saw it.

"zack, is that you" jessy said still in shock.

"ya, what you cant believe it, well believe babe, now why dont you go out with me, and we can have a better son, give the idiot to that dumb ass" zack said jessy got mad she was about to punch his face in, but before you knew it mark did.

"oh I see how it is, I try and be nice, well, fine" he snaps his fingers and then you see all the villains standing before them. "dont just stand there dumb asses attack" then all of them go into a huge battle.

"mommy" wally yelled as fire blast was about to hit him.

"wally" jessy screamed as she tried not to get hit by any knives "suzy, get wally" jessy screamed and suzy used her speed to get wally out of the way safely, "your ok ante ya" suzy asked wally as she placed him down.

"yes" wally said.

"are you kids ok" suzy asked. "yes" they all replied. "good, now here, take these bracelets, put them on" Suzy said as the kids grabbed the bracelets and put them on.

"um what are these bracelets for" kuki asked.

"well they will protect you from any danger k, nothing evil can touch you now, just stay put" suzy said, the kids knodded and suzy left to help fight.

"oh my fuck" Selena said. "they just dont give up"

"who can say that again" jessy said, as a shot hit her to the ground, the villains all laughed and this made wally mad, his eyes turned red, and he started flying in the air and he was starting to glow orange, (its his favorite color , all magic is your favorite color, except blac,k if your a magical creature, then your favorite color is black then another color, the nthats the color, your magic is)

"DONT HURT MY MOM" wally yelled as he cast a protection spell and sent them all away, jessy then got up and made a double assurance that none of them can reach anyone of them in the room, and wally landed but was very tired that took alot out of him.

"thx wally, i love you, you look beat, come here" jessy said pulling her son into a hug.

"thx mom" wally said hugging his mother back.

"ok, I think its over, nigel are you ok" justin or you can call him sting, asked his son.

"ya dad, why haven't you ever told me about any of this" nigel asked wanting to know the answer.

"well see, this has screwed every thing, it was to dangerous, to tell you, and try and explain it" sting told his son.

"ya but now you know" SS said. "be glade of that also, you now know you have two blood relative cousins, wally and my daughter, and if anyone here has kids you will have like cousins cause we all like family, understand" SS finished off saying, nigel laughed and then knodded.

"every one I think wally needs to go to sleep"jessy said as every one looked over and saw jessy holding a very tired wally.

"aw he looks so cute when hes sleepy" C-T said.

"ya he does" jessy said.

"is he gonna be ok" hougie asked, worried for his best friends sake.

"ya he will be just fine, and now its all over, no more pain" jessy said with a small smile, of freedom, that it is all over.

"so he will not be getting hurt" abby asked wanting to make sure wally will be fine.

"yes dont worry, now I need to go put him down for sleep, mark, are you coming"

"ya, lets go, stevan do you have a broom we can borrow" mark asked and stevan said yes and went to get the broom.

"here you go"stevan said.

"um SS want to come, now that you know you dont have a place to stay, you can stay with us" jessy said and SS smiled and said "ok, thx, sis" (now remember, SS and jessy are best friends, there **like** sisters, but she is really related to mark, **hes** her brother)

"your welcome, sis, now come on" jessy said.

"mark you drive Ill hold wally, SS you get on the back" jessy said.

"ok honey" mark said as he got on the front, then SS got on the back and jessy put wally on then climed on, he was sleeping by now.

"bye every one" SS said, as mark lifted the broom off the ground.

"kids, come by tomorrow, that goes for the rest of you as well" jessy said, the kids and every one knodded, and waved good bye. "ok MS lets go home" jessy said, as she kissed marks face.

"you got it, hold on tight" mark said, as they flew home.

* * *

><p>at there house, jessy carried wally in, and they realized they have to get two more rooms, one for SS and one for wally.<p>

"mark will you conjure the rooms up I am tired" jessy whined and mark went up a conjured SS's room which was easy he knew what kind of room she wanted so he conjured her old room from when they were kids, then he went and conjured wallys room, he maid it a normal boys room, then he maid a surprise for jessy, he conjured up her old room just for memories, then next to her room he conjured up his old room, it may take alot out of you to conjure up rooms but he wanted to see jessy smile, he hasn't seen her smile in a long time.

"hey girls I conjured the rooms up" mark yelled down stairs but not to loud it that it would wake wally up, they walked up stairs to see mark looking really out of it.

"um mark, it usually doesnt take that much out of someone to conjure up two new rooms" jessy said.

"ya well heres wallys room" mark said opeing a door that said 'do u real e dare 2 enta'.

"so what do you think" MS asked.

"I think hes gonna love it" jessy said as she kissed MS, then went to go place wally.

"oh, he looks so cute, I just wish I could change these past years" jessy said.

"we all do" SS said. "so bro, wares my room"

"right this way please" mark said with a smile on his face as he lead the two girls to SS's room, when they got there, they were shocked and happy, it was the room she had when she was little.

"oh mark this must of taken alot out of you" his sister said running to him and gave him a kiss and hug.

"it did, but jessy I did something for you to" mark said, as he left to show jessy what he meant, SS followed both of them to a room that looked like jessys old room.

"mark, I love you" jessy said as she ran and gave him a huge kiss and hug.

"I know you do, I also conjured up my old room I figured we could sleep in these rooms tonight and then go in here anytime we want to be along" mark said to jessy.

"thx" jessy said as she turned out the light, and climed in to her old bed, she loved it, mark closed the door and then hugged his sister and then she left to go clime into her bed and finally go to sleep, and then MS went to his old room and went to sleep, it was finally over, no more fighting, no more pain, just a normal life, but that so they thought, little did they know he's there watching them waiting to attack, he will get them, he will kill wallabee, he will cause them pain, in mere time.

* * *

><p><strong>SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK, I WILL BE POSTING A SEQUEL, IT WILL TAKE PLACE TWO YEARS AFTER THIS, SO THE KIDS WILL BE TWELVE, REVIEW, AND DONT FORGET TO LOOK AT FOR THE SEQUEL OF THIS STORY!<strong>


End file.
